Graduation
by MysticMayhem18
Summary: this is just a short story about Caroline's graduation and Klaus coming back for her graduation Klaroline Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just a short story about Caroline's graduation. It will only be two chapters long.**

"Hello Caroline" Caroline jumped from her stool only to find Klaus standing behind her. He had a genuine smile plastered across his face. The last time she had seen him was when she asked for a formal dress. He had kindly given her one and she looked amazing in it.

"Klaus, I thought you were gone" Caroline felt happy when she saw Klaus. She thought she was never going to see him again

"I felt bad for leaving without saying goodbye so I came to say farewell and to give you a graduation present"

"And you are going to leave again"

"I don't see why I must stay, I realised how much I missed New Orleans"

"What about those witches plotting against you?"

"Let's just say I took care of them and now I get to enjoy life in the town I built"

"It must be a great feeling to live in a town you built"

"Yeah but things have changed over time but everything is great now, here before I forget" He handed her a rolled piece of paper and a red velvet box "I'll see you around Caroline, goodnight"

"Good night and thank you" Caroline smiled and Klaus left the grill.

Unable to contain her excitement Caroline went home to open her gift. When she arrived she quickly rushed upstairs and sat on her bed. She unfolded the piece of paper and it was a drawing of her. She was smiling and her hair was hanging freely at her shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling and it just made everything about her shine. She wondered if that was how Klaus saw her or it was just his imagination. It was signed at the bottom by Klaus of course. He opened the box and found a necklace. It was a beautiful gold name chain. The capital C had sparkling crystals on it. She knew that whatever gift Klaus would give her it would be beautiful and expensive. She looked at the drawing once again and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She placed her gifts on her bedside table and prepared to sleep.

The next morning Caroline decided to go to the Mikaelson mansion. She knew that she would find Klaus there. She raped lightly on the door and was met by a pair of friendly blue eyes.

"Caroline, I wasn't expecting you this early'

"Yeah I wasn't expecting me either" she chuckled.

"Please come in" Caroline walked in and sat on one of the couches. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you I'm not a coffee person"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he sat down across from her

Caroline froze; she didn't know what she wanted form Klaus. She knew she wanted to see him but didn't know why. Klaus watched her closely as she shifted around awkwardly.

"Caroline is everything okay?"

"When are you leaving for New Orleans?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Can I ask for a favour?"

"Yes love, what is it?'

"Can you spend the day with me, before you leave, just hanging out as friends…"

Klaus cut her off, "When?"

"Today, now I mean before my graduation"

"Okay what do you want to do?"

"Anything really"

Klaus was happy. This was the first time Caroline was asking him for something that doesn't only benefit her, she wanted to do something with him before he left town.

"Okay I'll get my car keys"

Caroline was all smiles until it hit her that she had asked Klaus to spend the day with her. Her smile vanished when she saw Klaus coming back downstairs.

"Let's go then" they walked out and got into Klaus's car and he drove away.

"Thank you" Caroline broke the silence

"Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do before I leave"

"No, I meant thank you for the drawing and the necklace"

"You are not wearing it" Klaus noticed

"No I wanted to first wear it at graduation, it is a graduation gift after all, but really it's beautiful and the drawing is amazing" she smiled

"The drawing doesn't come close to doing you justice but you are welcome"

"Did you really come to say goodbye and watch me graduate?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No actually it's sweet" she smiled. Klaus looked at Caroline from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"We're here"

Caroline looked around to see were here was but all she saw was a forest. She decided not to say anything and just follow Klaus. They followed a rundown path deeper into the forest.

"So what is this place?" Caroline asked

"Patience my dear"

They walked in a comfortable silence beside each other when they reached the end of the path. Caroline was amazed by what she saw. It was the mystic falls; she had heard of them but had never seen them. The town was named after them as it was the closest to them. Everything was green and beautiful. At the far side of the falls were a picnic mat and a picnic basket.

"How did you manage to get that there?"

"I have my ways" Klaus led her to the mat. "Is this your first time seeing the falls?" Caroline nodded. "I figured since you lived in Mystic Falls your whole life you would have seen them"

"I don't think anyone in mystic falls has ever seen them, people just think it's just water and nothing special"

"But you don't?"

"It is just water but that's doesn't stop from making it beautiful, and its peaceful down here"

"It is, werewolves used to inhabit this place but they fled a long time ago"

"Why?"

"People believed this place to be haunted and a number of people swore they saw mysterious activities take place hence it being called mystic falls"

"Well there are witches, werewolves, vampires and hybrids so I don't blame them" Klaus walked back to the picnic mat. Caroline expected food from the basket but she saw, albums and other collectives.

"What's all this?" she asked

"My life in pictures and drawings"

Klaus took the albums from the basket and the drawings. Caroline unfolded the drawings and paintings. She was amazed at how beautiful they all were. Most of them were not distinctive pictures but expression paintings.

"I started painting when I was a young boy, but in those times we used animal blood and painted on rocks. There are quite a few rocks are painted on when we moved to mystic falls." Caroline listened as Klaus spoke passionately about his love for art. "As time went on canvases and paint were introduced and I had not learned the art of fine drawing but I would splash different colours of paint to express how I felt. I then learnt how to draw objects and people; I drew my friends at the time, family and myself at times."

"That's amazing Klaus, I wish I could do something like have an outlet for my emotions."

"There has to be something you excel at Caroline"

"Well cheerleading, I'm good at organising events and that's just about it I think" Caroline replied as she browsed through the albums. Her life seemed like nothing compared to Klaus. He had seen the world, learned about different cultures and he was knowledgeable about everything.

"Something bothering you love?"

"What's it like to know everything about everything?"

"Well I don't know everything but I enjoy travelling the world and learning new things" Caroline gave a slight smile. "Come there is something I want to show you" he held out his hand for her to take. He led her towards the waterfall. He stepped on the rock in the stream.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you one of my first ever paintings"

"In the water?" Caroline inquired

"Behind the waterfall"

Caroline was hesitant at first but followed Klaus anyway. They followed a path of stepping stones through the waterfall. Caroline didn't care about how she looked, she was slightly drenched in water but she was having fun with Klaus and that's all that mattered for now. They were behind the waterfall now and were inside a cave. Caroline immediately noticed the paintings Klaus mentioned.

"This wall is filled with my first original paintings"

Caroline traced the path of each of the drawing and the paintings looked like a story, their family story. Using the torch on her phone she followed the drawings and everything was symbolic or had a literal meaning. She also saw the part when Klaus' brother dies, their parents turning them into vampires and Klaus killing his mother. Klaus remained silent the whole time watching Caroline take in all his paintings. The paintings ended after Klaus killed his mother but she had learnt a lot from the paintings.

"We should return in time for your graduation"

"Yeah we should, thank you for bringing me here and showing me your paintings, drawings and pictures"

They walked back to the car in a comfortable silence and drove back home.

**A/N thanks for reading, leave a review and i'll upload the last bit sooner for you. Oh and a formal is a prom in Australia :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this is the last part enjoy**

Caroline prepared for her graduation ceremony. She was going with Bonnie and Elena. She took one last look in the mirror wearing her cap and gown. She walked downstairs and saw her mother smiling with happiness.

"Oh Caroline you look beautiful" Liz walked over to her daughter and fixed up the back of her gown

"Thanks mom" Caroline smiled

"I remember your first day of high school, wow time sure does fly, look at you now graduating I couldn't be happier. Here let me take a photo" Liz grabbed her camera and snapped a few shot of her daughter. A knock on the door startled them when she saw Elena and Bonnie standing there. She smiled back at her friends who had grins spreading to the side of their ears. They had come a long way especially their senior year. Katherine had come and terrorized mystic falls then Klaus and his family. A lot more stuff happened with Silas looking for the cure but Bonnie had managed to close the veil and destroyed Silas. Mystic falls was safe again, for now but all they had to worry about was graduation.

"Oh you girls grew up so fast; I can't believe you'll be leaving for college soon. I'm so proud of all of you" Liz took more snaps of the girls. After they finished she drove them to school. They met the others in their class.

"Caroline" Matt called out.

"Hey, you are here"

"Yeah, we did it, finally, hey Elena, hey Bonnie"

"Hey Matt" Bonnie and Elena replied.

"I can't believe we did it guys" Caroline squealed. "Out of everything that happened we managed to come out on top"

All the students gathered around the stage and the ceremony began. The principal gave a speech and the students clapped afterwards. Caroline was the valedictorian for their class and she gave her speech. From the podium she noticed Klaus sitting in the crowd among the parents. He looked happy and was all smiles when Caroline was giving her speech. Caroline finished and all the students clapped and they were handed their high school certificates. The ceremony finished and the students dispersed.

"Hello Caroline" Klaus spoke from behind

"Hey you came"

"I told you I would come, that was a wonderful speech you gave up there. Congratulations Caroline" he smiled.

"Thank you, I did it" she squealed again. Klaus had never seen Caroline this happy. "So I guess this is goodbye" she calmed down and her smile vanished

"It doesn't have to be"

"What do you mean?"

"You could always come with me Caroline, you want to see the world I could show you all the magnificent places on this planet, come with me"

"I would love to but I have to go to college and I don't think my mom would allow me"

"That's a shame I would have loved to show you around, anyway let's not spoil the night with boring talk. I think Rebekah is hosting a leaver's party at my house you can go if you want to"

"And you are actually letting her"

"Rebekah is one tough nut to crack when she wants something she will annoy the living dead out of you" Caroline chuckled

"Let's go then but first I better tell my mom"

"I'll be in the car park" Klaus walked away and Caroline walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey mom I'm going to the leaver's party at Rebekah's I'll see you home tonight"

"Take care of yourself Caroline"

"Alright see you." Caroline walked off towards the car park where Klaus was waiting. This was the last time she was going to spend with Klaus. They had spent an amazing afternoon together and now they were going to spend the night together. Well part of the might. She felt happy though.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked as she approached him.

"Yeah let's go" they got in the car and drove off "I should have known a Rebekah party would be fancy obviously"

"This is nothing compared to what she can actually do"

"When did she get time to do all this?"

"She compelled a number of people after we left and she wasn't attending the graduation so they had enough time"

"It's amazing" the ball room was already full with drunk and semi drunk people, most of them still had their caps and gowns on. Another bunch was gathering to take a photo.

"Caroline come take a photo with us" a blonde girl called out from the bunch. Caroline walked over and joined them. More students kept joining in the photo and soon it was everyone with Klaus taking the photos. After a hundred snaps the students dispersed and went back to dancing and drinking.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I have never been to a graduation or an after party so I don't know what to expect but I'm coping"

"You mean to tell me you've never been to a graduation, what have you been doing all this time?"

"I attended college just out of curiosity but I never stuck around for graduation"

"You don't know what you've missed" Caroline chuckled.

Caroline spent majority of the night talking to Klaus. She left him a couple of times to talk to her other friends and take more photos with then. Just after midnight she got a lift home from Klaus.

"Goodbye Klaus and thank you for today"

"You are welcome Caroline, thanks for making today and memorable day. Perhaps one day we'll meet again."

Caroline noticed a gleam of sadness flash of Klaus' features. He was trying his best to mask it but Caroline could see right through the façade of bravery he was putting on.

They stood still in a comfortable silence staring deep into each other's eyes. Caroline broke the silence, "Have fun in New Orleans" she hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. Klaus moved his head back and crashed his lips onto Caroline's. Caroline was surprised at first but she returned the kiss. It started off slow and passionate then turned into something hungry. Klaus broke off the kiss and say his last goodbye and drove off.

Caroline was left standing there alone confused at what had just happened. She unlocked the door and walked in. she saw her mom in the kitchen.

"Sounds like you two had fun today"

"You know" Caroline stated

"That you spent the day with him, yes I do and also that he asked you to travel around the world with him"

"Yeah" Caroline chuckled, "Crazy isn't it?"

"No it's quite the offer, I want you to know that you are free to go wherever you want with whoever you want, don't let me stop you"

"What about college mom?"

"Caroline you are a vampire, I hardly think that college is that important anymore but if it's that important you can always take a gap year or two then come back"

"So you wouldn't mind if I left with Klaus" Caroline wasn't sure of what to make of this.

"If that is what you want, I see the way you are when you are around him, he makes you happy and you make him happy that's all that matters"

"What about you mom, what will you do?"

"I'll stay here and protect mystic falls like I try to do"

"Thank you mom" Caroline hugged her mom tightly. She was happy that her mum had allowed her to go with Klaus. She had to tell Bonnie and Elena. And eventually she would have to tell Klaus. Caroline headed up to her room and called Elena.

"Hello"

"Elena, can you talk?"

"Yeah what's up Caroline?"

"Is Bonnie with you?"

"Yeah she is, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am put your phone on speaker… I'm leaving town with Klaus tomorrow morning"

Caroline's message was met with grumbles.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he offered to show me around the world and you know how much I've always wanted to travel the world, the opportunity is calling and I have decided to take it"

It took a while to convince her friends that they had to come to make sure she wasn't possessed or anything. The girls all sat on Caroline's bed.

"So you are leaving" Bonnie asked

"I haven't told him that I'm going with him"

"What?" Elena freaked

"He asked me after the graduation ceremony and I said no mainly because I thought my mum would not allow me but she said it was okay"

"So this is goodbye" Bonnie said

"Well I'll come back to visit, we'll talk on Skype everyday"

"Promise" Elena held out her pinkie.

The girls said their goodbyes and they left. Caroline spent the night talking to her mum reminiscing memories. A few tears were shed but by morning they had said enough goodbyes to last a lifetime. Caroline took a shower then left for the Mikaelson mansion. She knocked lightly on the door. Klaus opened and was surprised to see her early.

"Caroline to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Does your offer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"To tour the world with you"

Klaus smiled, "Yes, I take it you had a change of heart"

"Yeah something like that, so where are we going first?"

"New Orleans" Klaus smiled.

~THE END~


End file.
